Love And Blood
by Secret-Spyro-x
Summary: One-shot of Sara and Michael's wedding day, right up to Sarah's arrest.


_This fan-fic is a one-shot, from Michael Scofield's perspective, of the day he married Sara*. It goes right up to where Sara gets arrested._

_I absolutely love Prison Break and upon re-watching Prison Break: The Final Break, I wanted to do this._

_As always, please review :)_

_*I was kindly told I'd been spelling Sara wrong - I added an H. *embarssed face*_

_ Thanks to leuska for telling me. I've corrected it ;)_

* * *

**Love and Blood**

Being free was underrated. We all took for granted what it was to be able to walk down a street without the fear of being arrested or recognised for the wrong reasons. I'd sacrificed my life for my big brother and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. It was the most dangerous thing I'd ever done and realistically, the most costly. So many people had lost their lives; so many had come close to losing their lives. Yet for all of this, I'd still walked away with so much. My brother was alive, as was his son and love.

And I had found my soul mate.

The swells of water gently brushed against the pier, spraying at my feet. The fresh, salty air was such a blessing. The sun was shining and the heat was blissful: today was a good day. The seagulls squawked rhythmically with the surroundings, adding to the symphony of music from the wash of the waves. It was a shame I couldn't appreciate the soft beauty around me. I was too petrified.

Quiet footsteps sounded behind me but I was not afraid. We were exonerated. I no longer had to jump at small sounds.

Lincoln appeared by my side, leaning onto the fences of the pier. "You ready?" he asked.

I looked at him: he was clean shaven for the occasion. So was I. Lincoln's face was calm and smooth. I felt anything but calm.

"Didn't think I'd be this nervous," I said truthfully, glancing fleetingly at his attire. He was in a black suit and white shirt, open a few buttons from the collar. I was wearing a grey suit jacket, smart black trousers and a white shirt: I hoped I looked the part. We were keeping this simple and quick.

Lincoln gave me a small smile and looked back out to the water.

I took a deep breath and reminded myself she was waiting. There was nothing to be nervous about: I was hers and she was mine.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Sucre sitting on the bench a metre away. He smiled at me and nodded. "Now or never," I turned and felt Lincoln follow as we walked over to Sucre.

Sucre stood up as we neared. He was dressed in jeans and a white shirt— keeping it casual. "All right, Papi," he said firmly. "Let's do this. He's over there," Sucre gestured over his shoulder, further down the pier.

There was a fairly old man, thin, with slightly long white hair, brushed back and he had a short beard. He stood looking around the surroundings, dressed in a smart suit with a serene look on his pale face.

I led the way to the man, Lincoln and Sucre right behind me. I slowed to a stop and stood in front of him.

"You must be Michael," he said, extending his hand.

I smiled and we shook hands: mine were slightly clammy from the nerves.

"Your friend Fernando tells me you could use my services today."

Sucre and I exchanged a quick look. "Very much so," I replied.

The man nodded. "And I assume that's the other half of your team." He gestured with another nod of his head towards the beach.

My stomach sank as I followed his gaze towards the shoreline wear beauty shone the brightest. I began walking towards her instantly, barely noticing the others following behind me. The smile on my face bloomed as I neared her.

There she stood with a single white calla lily in her hands. She was wearing a simple, long dress bordered with orange around cream and black. Her bouncy dark, red hair billowed behind her shoulders in the warm breeze. Sara caught my eye and looked down at her lily, blushing with that beautiful smile of hers.

"You look beautiful," I told her as I stopped in front of her.

Sara looked up at me and then down, looking slightly flustered. "Thank you," she said quietly, smoothing back her hair with one hand. Her eyes looked back up at me and the smile I couldn't stop smiling was echoed on her perfect face.

Sucre, the Priest and Lincoln assembled around us. The Priest stood behind us, in the middle. Lincoln stood behind Sara and she handed him her lily; Sucre stood behind me. I thought Sara would have wanted some sort of lavish wedding but we both agreed that a small ceremony on the beach would be even better. Our lives the past eight months had been so complicated: we wanted this to be done as soon as possible with as little drama as we could.

Sara and I took each other's hands.

"It's my understanding you'd like to keep this simple?" the Priest said.

"We've never actually managed to keep anything simple," Sara laughed. "You could try,"

Everyone chuckled. I grinned back at Sara.

"Well, let's begin shall we," The Priest said, humoured. He took out a small Bible and opened it up. "Family and friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Michael Scofield and Sara Tancredi…"

I lost track of what the Priest said. All I could see was Sara; all I could hear was my racing heartbeat, crashing like the waves barely a metre from us.

The sound of my name brought my back to earth, out of Sara's warm, light brown eyes. It was time for our vows.

"Um…" I blinked rapidly and looked around, exchanging fleeting smiles with my brother and Sucre. "I wasn't sure what I wanted to say to you." I said, looking back at Sara. She smiled. "Last night, I sat there with a pen and paper in my hand and all I could think was, what else can I say but I love you?"

She laughed and looked down briefly before meeting my gaze again.

"And then I thought about everything we've been through together. I thought about how much we've all changed and grown these past eight months. Despite the fact we've lost and gone through a lot, I still came out with the most."

Sara squeezed my hands.

"I know we haven't had a lot of times for going out on dates—"

Sara, Lincoln and Sucre laughed.

"—but I've learnt so much about you. You're kind, trustworthy and selfless. I might not know your favourite colour right now but I know what kind of person you are. I didn't know what I was getting myself into but when I first kissed you, but I knew something about you was different. I've fallen in love with your soul and your beauty is a bonus. I can never begin to apologise for the things I've made you lose—"

"Don't," Sara said softly.

I took a deep breath and held her hands a bit tighter. "I owe you so much. I love you so much, more than I ever dreamed I could love someone. I promise to give you and our baby everything I can and more. I'm so grateful you feel the same way I do. I love you, Sara,"

Sara retracted one of her hands to wipe her teary eyes. "You promised you wouldn't make me cry," she mumbled accusingly.

I chuckled. "Sorry,"

"Well," she said, looking up at me steadily. "I can't believe we're finally doing this. But I can't wait to start being with you for the rest of our lives. I'm so glad I found you. I don't care about how we've got here and all the things that happened in-between; all I care about is spending the rest of our lives together, in a _quiet_ town."

There was more laughter. I smiled tightly: my throat was beginning to swell.

"I could've picked a million better ways for us to meet and a million better things to do together than what we have. But it all just made us stronger. I love who you are and I cannot think of anybody I would rather be with. You are the most generous, self-sacrificing person in the world and I am blessed to be able to call you mine."

I blinked rapidly and looked down, taking a deep breath.

"I know we'll have our fair shares of ups and downs but I'll never stop loving you. Of all the things I'm uncertain of in my life, you're the one person I know I can trust to be there. I love you, Michael Scofield; more than my own life."

Biting my lip, I tried to smile and see through the tears that began to run helplessly down my face.

"Do you, Michael Scofield, take Sara Tancredi to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Priest asked, smiling humbly. "Do you promise to honour her, protect her and cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"

I coughed to clear my throat and stared right into Sara's soft eyes. "I do."

"And do you, Sara Tancredi, take Michael Scofield to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to honour him, protect him and cherish him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Sara choked, already in tears.

"I pronounce you husband and wife." The Priest said happily. "You may kiss the bride,"

He didn't have to tell me twice.

I wrapped Sara in my arms and hugged her close to me, lifting her off her feet. Her warm, teary laughter swam in my ears and I paused a moment to rest my forehead against hers, my eyes taking in the face of my love.

Our lips met at the same time and we kissed softly.

"Let's go party!" Sucre said as we drew apart.

Sara and I laughed, hugging again.

"Together," she whispered, looking up at me.

I brushed a strand of her hair back, cupping her chin. "Forever,"

As we all walked over to the party Lincoln and Sucre had taken care of, I couldn't help but smile. Everything right now felt so _right._

Lincoln fabricated a digital camera and onslaughts of flashes were born. A hundred pictures later, we headed over to the beach party Sucre had organised.

The music blared over the beach and Sucre danced with people we didn't know. Sara and I sat next to each other, frequently exchanging innocent kisses and laughter. I got handed another beer bottle and chinked it with Lincoln's, feeling so normal. It was so great not having suspicious looks from the waiters or having someone look back twice with an alarmed expression.

Just then, Sucre came over from the dance floor and took Sara's hands. Before she could look more than startled and appeal to me with a shocked look, Sucre pulled her onto the dance floor. Laughing, I sat back and watched a chuckling Sucre help her dance. She was hesitant at first but soon got the gist of the dance moves.

A blissful feeling spread around me. I had never been happier. In the distance, I noticed the sound of police sirens. I didn't have to run anymore. I didn't have to use fake names and ID cards or steal cars. I could use my own bank account again!

But then my stomach sank as the sirens grew their loudest and a row of police cars swerved dangerously to a stop in front of the party.

I bolted up right and Lincoln mirrored me at the same time.

The police doors opened quickly and out stepped two suit-clad agents from a car, flanked by uniformed officers.

I sprung to my feet with Lincoln and hurried to Sara and Sucre. Maybe this was a mistake! They were looking for someone else. Not us. Please, not us!

But the officers spoke to us. "Sorry to break up the party!" One of the suit-clad agents said.

I pulled Sara behind me, taking her hand firmly.

Lincoln strode forwards. "What the hell's going on?"

The agent with grey-afro hair flashed his badge, just as his white, middle-aged male, partner pulled out forms from his blazer. "We have an arrest warrant,"

"What?" Lincoln spluttered.

"Talk to Agent Paul Kellerman in D.C." I said quickly, knowing this was a mistake. It had to be. "We settled this with the feds—"

"Sir—" the grey-afro haired agent interrupted.

"We settled this with the feds weeks ago!" I shouted.

"Sir, back up!" He said loudly.

"We were exonerated!" Lincoln said, looming closer to the agents. He wasn't afraid. We shouldn't have to be.

"Sir—"

"We were exonerated!" Lincoln yelled angrily.

"—back up!" the agent yelled back. Silence fell. "We're not here for you. We're here for her."

Simultaneously, two of the officers stepped forwards.

"She didn't do anything!" I protested, my stomach sinking. "She wasn't involved!"

"Don't make this escalate," the agent warned.

I turned to Sara, holding her arms. They couldn't take her; she was mine! Damn it, she was mine! But the cops pulled her back out of my arms.

"Sara Tancredi, you're under the arrest for the murder of Christina Hampton."

"What?" Lincoln shouted. "She didn't kill anyone!"

"Funny," the agent said though his face was anything but humoured, "surveillance footage says different."

The other agent nodded and the cops holding Sara strode forward.

I stared, aghast, uncomprehending, unbelieving.

"Michael," Sara whispered as she was taken away, looking at me with the same confusion and shock in my eyes. "Michael!" she was scared. Michael!"

I stared after her, frozen as the crowd of officers converged around her, taking her away. Not again. Not again.

"Sara," I whispered numbly.

The bliss I had felt earlier was dead. It sat at the bottom of my heart; crumpled, in ashes. Everything was wrong.

But I remembered Sara saving my life from the woman who was once my mother. My supposed mother had been ready to kill me, the gun loaded and cocked. The woman who had bought me into this world was about to rip me from it but Sara saved me.

This was my fault. It was always my fault.

I had to fix this. I _would_ fix this! Sara... our baby... we'd only just stopped running!

"What do we do?" Sucre asked numbly.

I led the way back to the car. Everything was a blur. Lincoln drove. I sat in the back, staring at my hands.

We could try self-defence but Lincoln, I and all the cons we'd broken out were the biggest kick up the ass to the American government. They had to save some face; they couldn't let us all go free.

I couldn't see a way around this. They had it on CCTV. Sara had committed murder because of me.

She wasn't a murderer, though! She was anything but!

"Papi," Sucre sighed, glancing back at me. "What are you thinking?"

"I need to speak to her first," I said quietly. "We need to get her exonerated."

"What if we can't?" Lincoln asked.

It was silent.

"Michael, they're pissed off. They have evidence that wasn't faked."

"I know." I sighed and looked out the window, watching the world go by in a blur. "But she's not going down because of my mistakes. One way or another, I'm getting her out of there. Even if it kills me,"


End file.
